


ivy

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, Chiakao Week 2021, Fluff, M/M, chiaki is a fool, hes cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: my house of stone your ivy grows and now im covered in you--chiaki has forgotten about his and kaoru's anniversary.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chiakao Week





	ivy

Now Morisawa wasn’t completely hopeless in the kitchen. At least, that’s what he told himself. He could pour a bowl of cereal and put something in the microwave if he had to, but he was by no means a culinary genius. Quite the opposite, in fact.

So when his phone reminded him that it was his and Hakaze’s anniversary, he was more than a little panicked.

He hadn’t prepared anything. No gifts, no heartfelt speech, nothing. Making a cake was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was the only thing he could do.

After much extensive research (that research being the first result on google) Morisawa had found a recipe that seemed suitable. He couldn’t for the life of him remember if Hakaze preferred chocolate or vanilla, so he look for one with both. He really was a disaster.

Hakaze thankfully had to run errands this morning, which gave Morisawa at least some time to prepare. He luckily had all the ingredients at home so he didn’t have to buy anything. It was now just a matter of baking the cake in time.

Morisawa wasted no time with throwing the ingredients into the bowl. Once he felt he had done a decent enough job, he poured it in a cake tin and put it in the oven. With an hour to kill, he finally sat down to rest.

Then, his phone buzzed.

**From: hakaze  
** _ill be home in 30 <3_

Shit.

Morisawa really was stupid. He couldn’t believe he let himself forget. Hakaze would be so disappointed. He had spent his own money on a gift for Morisawa, and he didn’t even have the decency to remember the occasion. He was a terrible boyfriend.

Much to Morisawa’s chagrin, pacing back and forth in front of the oven did not make the cake cook faster. With half an hour left on the timer, Hakaze would be home any minute.

Morisawa knew what he had to do.

He turned the oven up a little higher. Then a little more. Then another small turn just to make sure. Now the cake would cook faster for sure. Right? That sounded right to Morisawa.

The sound of the door unlocking panicked Morisawa. He rushed to grab an oven mit to grab the tin out of the oven and placed (almost threw) it onto the table. There was no time to register how terrible it smelt before Hakaze walked in.

He stopped in front of the door and sniffed a couple of times.

“Moricchi, what’s that smell?”

He then noticed the cake. Morisawa’s brain went on autopilot.

“Uh, congratulations?”

Hakaze looked confused, rightfully so.

“I mean, happy anniversary!

Hakaze looked even more confused.

“Babe... our anniversary is _next_ week.”

Morisawa was hopeless at cooking. He was also hopeless at remembering dates, apparently.

Maybe Morisawa was just hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a bit shorter than yesterday but i still kinda like it....... see yall tomorrow  
> [Chiakao Week Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiakaoweek)


End file.
